Chuckie's point of view
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: chuckie and the gang have broken, he others have turn their backs on him, he has fallen in love with someone else. chuck/oc. please read and review. oh yeah please forgive for the lack of speech in this, haven't done english for a year so i am a bit rusty


Friends, who needs them I Chuckie Finster don't; well my old ones any way

**I have had this story in my head for a while now, but I decided I might as well post it up, this what happens when you have triple business studies and can't be bothered to do the work set and in front of a computer for the three lessons. At least I did something at least and not just sit there and read fan fiction the whole time (which normally happens every day since it is always a double business or on Wednesdays and Thursday which happen to be a triple (someone please save me.)) enjoy, and please please please please please please please please please please (I think there is enough please's) so please read and review or I will think this is rubbish and take this down.**

**It doesn't even have to be positive comments but it can even be critisms (but please be nice)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friends, who needs them I Chuckie Finster don't; well my old ones any way. I have broken away from my old ones including my sister Kimi, she conformed to the others thinking that I had made up a lie saying that I had a girlfriend. I did, so she was always busy to meet my friends but to be fair they had already met except Kimi seeing as she had left to live in England before my dad met Kira, the others may not even remember her however I have a inkling of curiosity if Angelica may remember as Danni and Angelica were best friends and both of them used to torment me when I was two, yeah Danni is the same age as me but Angelica took a liking to Danni and took her under her wing as to speak. They were inseparable and when Danni left that was when Angelica became worse and took her anger out on the others and tormented us more.

Back to Danni and me, we met the first time in years in the A&E. she was there because she had burnt her hand by picking up the wrong test tube in her science class, the test tube had just came from under then Bunsen burner. (This actually happened to me, got me a week of school since the hand I burnt was actually my writing hand.) For I had an accident in gym and ended up spraining my knee, the school thought maybe I had broken it but luckily it was just sprained. Apparently my dad and her mum recognised each other when we walked through the door and they got talking and Danni and I sat there in an awkward silence for about ten minutes before any of us spoke. She was the first to speak, if I remember correctly the conversation went like this,

" you might not remember me, I used to hang cling on to Angelica and if I do remember you are Chuckie, look I am soooooooooo sorry on how I treated you before I left but would you forgive, I guess by hanging out with Angelica use get turned into this person that no one likes."

I thought a bit about what she said, I finally clicked on who she was and we got talking while waiting to be seen, it looked like our parents really were catching up with old times, she told me about what it was like in England, she lived and went to school in Wimbledon. You know where they have the tennis- how cool would that be ha, she hated it well that was what she says but I think she loved living there.

After the hospital, we kept bumping into each other all the time around town, I never actually told the others about Danni moving back here, gradually as I started hanging out with her and her friends, I was moving away from my own friends they just weren't any interesting any more, and I found that I didn't have anything in common with them either and when I hung with Danni and the others we would have so much fun together we all clicked. After to years of being friends, I found the guts ask Danni out. The date went so bad; I was surprised Danni still spoke to me. First I turned up late at her house, then on the way out she got sprayed by the left over rain water that was on the road from earlier in the day when a car went through the puddle, I took her to a restaurant and such a cliché as this is but the waiter there had managed to pour water over her dress, then I laughed so much at a joke she told me I forgot about the food at the end of my fork and well lets just say it ended up all over her. I thought for sure that she was going to tell me to get lost and not to contact her ever again, but what surprised me the most was she kissed me and told me that she has had worst dates so this was a mild case of a date gone wrong and not everything goes according to plan.

That was how we started dating, I only told mum (Kira) and dad about Danni, as I had a feeling that the others wouldn't believe me, well that was true to the extent that we completely ceased all ties we had, even me and Kimi have so much friction between the two of us now that we have to be bribed just to be in the same room, I always eat dinner with my friends now, Danni's parents are really kind to me and allow me over there all the time. The only times we are in the same room now is for special occasions or if we accidentally go into the room if the other is in it. I rarely see the others as well because they don't come over much because Kimi goes over to theirs instead. The day we broke apart still plays in the back of my mind every single day, it was messy.

**Flashback**

"Chuckie Finster you lie, I don't believe you" Kimi screamed at me

"well you wanted the truth and I told you the truth, that is the reason why I am rarely around much, I have a girlfriend and I didn't want to tell anyone since I knew you would react like this," I screamed equally as loud as her.

"how come we have never met her, and just you wait till the others hear, they will get you to tell the truth and that is you are lying just so you can hide the fact that you are doing so geeky you don't want admit it."

"ha, as if and you know me any more, my other friends are much better than you, you guys don't even care what would happen to me, you all feel sorry for me because I only have friends that are a year younger than me."

"we don't feel sorry for you, and we do care but come on I am your sister and I know you better than anyone, but come on you having a girlfriend. Yeah right."

That made him mad, why she couldn't believe him that was just the beginning to it, the others had come over now and had joined in, and they said some really hurtful things to me, made cracks about my inability to do anything right. It felt as if their true colours were coming to light. I couldn't believe it, my supposed friends were turning their backs against me, Danni and I blamed them for my actions after I left the house in tears, yes I Chuckie Finster admit to crying after being told that I really had no purpose in life by my sister and ex friends, I couldn't believe it, they hurt my feelings so badly, if I was so depressed then maybe I would of resulted to cutting but I am not like that; well sort of, I Chuckie Finster drowned my feelings in alcohol with the help of my girlfriend and my new best friends. I know I am so much smarter than that but I was feeling so low at the moment that anything would help even what I did next, Danni and I ended up sleeping together, the full shebang we were so drunk that we didn't even know what we were doing, I couldn't believe it we were 15 and drunk and for just lost my virginity. Danni lost hers a while ago but that is a rather long story for another time.

**End flashback**

The morning after was the worst, so this isn't my first time getting drunk but I was still embarrassed when I walked down the stairs of Danni house with a hangover and bumped into one of her many brothers, she was from a very large family, 27 half brothers and sisters and she was the 26th child in the family. Harry and Vaughn were her triplets so she technically she was still the youngest in the family, she hated it so much because all her brothers were so over protective and at times it was so annoying she couldn't handle it. I was so paranoid that they knew what had happened last night that I just stayed up in Danni's room that whole day, until my dad had phoned around worried about me because I hadn't come home last night and hadn't spoken to anyone at home. Her mum came into the room and told me it was my dad on the phone, she said that I could stay there again that night, if I still didn't want to go home, I know this comes across as being chicken but I couldn't stand facing Kimi after finding out what she really thought of me so I accepted the offer, Kimi must of told dad that we had an argument because he didn't sound that angry at me and was considerate towards me when I had chosen on what I was going to do.

I finally went home the day after, Kimi tried to apologize to me, but I just blanked her; I think that was the longest time that I have ever blanked her. I couldn't just forgive her or any of the others, what they said really hurt my feelings he hurt me down to my core, so if they thought I was going to forget what they said and forgive them then they are delusional. Dad tried to get me to at least talk to Kimi but I couldn't bring myself to day anything, we just kept ignoring each other especially at meal times there was this big rift that is still there today. This was when Kimi and I stopped being close to each other and I couldn't even tell her any of my biggest secrets like I used to, like the secret I was told a few weeks by Danni. Yeah you have probably put two and two together by now, I know for sure that you aren't dumb and please don't try and act it either; Danni told me she was pregnant, yeah PREGNANT. I was only 15, how could I be a father; I was too young to be one but I managed to put my head around it, I was going to be a father and support Danni as much as I could. What really surprised me though was that Danni's family was really supportive of us, as well as our friends. Yeah they had their own opinions but they put them aside and help us both emotionally and financially.

Telling my parents was hard to say the least. Dad was so close to kicking me out, but after talking to Danni's parents he managed to get over it and became supportive of me.

**Flashback**

Dad was sitting in the front room, I had just come home from Danni's after receiving the news; he could tell that something was wrong as I was acting really strangely than usual. I don't think he thought it would be anything of this importance or he didn't think I would be capable of getting my girlfriend pregnant let alone a girl. I decided to wait till Kira came home that evening, thankfully Kimi was staying over at Lil's so I didn't have a problem of her over hearing what I was going to tell my parents. I was so scared telling them I was the sensible child, the one who rarely got into trouble, got good grades and didn't do anything to bring my parent s to shame. Well I wonder what they will be begin to think after they hear the news that will make them grandparents. ARGH! Why this happening to me, well Kira is came home at 7 that evening so I had a chance to tell them after dinner;

"dad mum, Ihavetotellyousomethingwhichwillprobablymakeyouthinkcompletely differentofme,pleasedon'tdisownme?" I mumbled

"sorry Chuckie but we didn't hear you." Dad said after I finished.

"um..er.. you know Danni,"

"yeah"

"well I kinda got her pregnant and..."

"you WHAT, HOW COULD YOU, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE ONLY 15."

"Dad I am sorry you don't know how stupid I am feeling right now, please forgive me please"

Dad just walked out of the room without speaking to me, Kira followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, I sure that if Kira didn't follow then he would of done something that would of he would of regretted, dad is quite a laid back person but if something infuriates him so much he will others day a living hell and I knew from that moment was going to make me regret from sleeping with Danni that night.

The next morning I was awake before mum and dad, so I took this as an opportunity to escape the house before they woke up and lecture me on my stupidity yada yada ya.

**End flashback.**

Danni's first ultrasound was amazing, since this was my first time going into the room, I was really lost for words when I saw my child on the screen, yeah their wasn't much of it yet but their was still something there to see. What I didn't expect was for the doctor to say that the **children** were doing great. **Children **can you believe that, I was a first time dad but I got my girlfriend pregnant with twins, that didn't go down well with my dad at first, I think it was because he was still getting over the shock of me becoming a father let alone a father to two children. I found that during the pregnancy I was generally over at Danni's house mainly because of the fact that home wasn't pleasant at all, I still had to tell Kimi about it but with the way we are acting towards each other I don't think me telling her this piece of information was going to go down well because of what she thought of me having a girlfriend and by telling her that I had indeed gone and 'knocked her up' as some will say will make her think I really was making everything up more than ever. That is why I came to the conclusion that I would never tell Kimi about being a father and she was indeed an aunt. I know this is selfish of me but be serious, Kimi hasn't been much of a sister to me as I haven't been much of a brother to her lately. I also found that dad, Kira and myself were arguing a lot more than what we used to do, I don't think Kimi even figured out, what was happening to her brother, yeah there is a years difference in age and it was so obvious for her to be able to figure out what was going on around her. My arguments with dad and Kira kept getting worse and it would end in me leaving and ending up at Danni's, this would happen nearly every night during the pregnancy, until the actual day Danni want into early labour, I got a phone call from her mum at 11.30 in the evening and I knew full well dad wouldn't want me going out by myself at that time in the evening so I had to ask him. Luckily he was still up and in the living room when I went to find him, he saw the look on my face which was of pure nervousness and I think he kinda guessed because he let all the differences between us that was present from the past few months go and actually listened to me and before I was even finish telling him that Danni was in labour he was in the car and waiting for me.

Dad got me to the hospital in 5 minutes (a journey that was meant to last at least 10) we made our way to the room Danni was placed in, a friend of mine but a closer one of Danni's had sent a text to me with all the details that I would need to know so I was able to find it sooner than if I didn't know where I was going. It took ten hours before our eldest child decided to show any sign of coming out, our daughter was born January 5th 2006 at 11:59pm, our son was then born on the 6th of January 2006 at 12: 10am. Twins born on two separate days, where is our lick because it sure isn't anywhere near me when I need it. It was Danni's idea to how we went about in naming our children, I was to name our daughter and she our son; it was also her idea to name them after someone who was important to us, that is why my daughter is named Kimi Finster-Brooks. So we may have been arguing the past few months, but she was still my sister, she helped us become more of a family, she made me a big brother and even gave my dad a daughter he always wanted, also because up until now Kimi has always been my best friend and helped me in situations that needed my help. As for our son Danni named him Adam Finster-Brooks, the reason was because that was the name of one of her best friends who died when they were 8, she never forgot him and I kinda get why she wanted to name the children after people who are important in our lives, it gave her the chance to do something to remember Adam.

Our family Adam, Kimi, Danni and myself. **FOREVER AND EVER. **

That is my story on how I became a 15 year old father and severed most ties with my sister, I hoped you enjoyed.

**WOW it was longer than I intended, please forgive me if this is crap as I haven't done English since the end of year 11 because I dropped it, at least something is still remembered from my years of compulsory English from the such an early age.**

**Please review, it will make my day as most of my day is spent in front of a computer for business and forced to separate from my sanity and do many pieces of coursework as a result. ****It is official I have completely lost my sanity I am 100percent insane.**

**If people like this then I may think of doing a sequel of either Kimi's point of view or even Danni's.**


End file.
